


Misunderstood Innocence.

by MontySenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All Vampire facts/ attributes have been made up by me., Blood Drinking, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Hunter Bokuto, Hunter Kuroo, Kind of A/B/O?, M/M, Mpreg, No research gone into this at all, Vampire/Hunter AU, WereCat Kenma, i don't know what to tag, maybe? - Freeform, vampire akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontySenpai/pseuds/MontySenpai
Summary: Akaashi used what strength he had to turn and look at the stranger. All he could remember was seeing a pair of golden eyes looking down at him and then a pair of strong, muscular arms lift him up and carry him away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo it's ya boy!! 
> 
> Ok so I've been wanting to write this Au for sooo long!!
> 
> So I'm gonna say this now, I know that some people may know a lot about vampire's and the whole folklore behind them. However, I have made most of it up and I've done that so that it fits the story better. And I apologize if that upsets you but it's the way I'm doing it. 
> 
> Anyways.. I love you all and hope you enjoy!!
> 
> XXX

Akaashi Keiji was a vampire. Kind of. He wasn’t a pureblood, he was half blood. His mother was a human and his father a vampire. Akaashi himself found it all very tedious. He didn’t have any superhuman powers that a pureblood had. He didn’t have super strength, or speed, or hypnotism or anything like that. Akaashi had none of that. Infact being a half blood sucked.

Not only was he powerless, but he couldn’t eat human food. It would make him ill and he would usually end up being violently sick. Akaashi was only able to gain any real sustenance from drinking blood, Human blood was best. Unlike animal blood which tasted fatty and bitter, he hated that.

But the real problem was getting the blood. He couldn’t hypnotise humans like purebloods, nor could he just forcibly manhandle them. Akaashi had to be clever. His prefered method of hunting was to seduce his meals, lead them somewhere secluded and then feed. He had never killed anyone whilst feeding, just taken enough blood until they passed out, then he would move them back to where he knew they would be found by a passer by and taken care of.

Akaashi didn’t particularly enjoy doing it like this, but for him it was the easiest. He knew that it was “immoral” and deceiving, but he couldn’t think of any other way. He was often told that he was very beautiful and used that to his advantage. But he refused to sleep with any of his meals and actually hadn’t even had his first kiss.

~~~

Akaashi was currently in the tavern of some village he’d stopped in. He was examining all of the people, picking out the best target. He tended not to go for dirty manual labour workers, he had fed from one before and hated the aftertaste of his blood. And because his skin was dirty and greasy it had left a horrible residue on Akashi's fangs and lips.

He sighed, no one looked very “appetizing”. But he had managed to pick out two potential candidates anyways. They were both workers at tavern, one was a man. The man wasn’t very large in build and he looked fairly clean as well. The second was a young woman who was flirting shamelessly with the other patrons of the tavern.

Akaashi decided that the woman would probably be easier to overpower. He was about to approach her when the doors of the tavern opened and a wealthy looking man stepped inside. The man strode over to the bar, sat down on one of the stools and beckoned over the barman. The barman leaned in as the man muttered something to him, he leaned back and nodded and then hastily walked out into the back store room. Soon enough he returned with an expensive looking bottle of wine.

Akaashi smirked and decided to approach the man. He sauntered over to the bar and sat on the stool next to the man.

“Hi there” Akaashi said, smiling sweetly.

The man looked over at Akaashi, eyes roaming over his body. The man gave a flirtatious smirk. He turned to the barman and held up fingers as a signal for two wine glasses to be brought over. The barman nodded and presented them with the two wine glasses.

Up close Akaashi was able to get a good look at the man; he had deep brown, tired looking eyes and very long black hair that draped down his back and shoulders. His skin was smooth and slightly pale and he had a sadistic grin that unsettled Akaashi.  

“So…” the man started as he began to pour the wine into the glasses.

Akaashi’s head jerked up at the man’s voice, it was very deep and slow.

“What can I call you?” He asked taking a sip of his wine.

Akaashi smiled and picked up his own glass of wine, he brought it to his lips and pretended to take a sip. If he drank it he knew it would make him ill, other than blood he could only drink water.

“Akaashi” He said placing his glass on the bar.

From past experience Akaashi knew that most of the time the person he fed from from didn’t seem to remember anything about the ordeal, and they didn’t seem to remember him either. So he had no problem using his real name, although he had used fake names in the past.

“Akaashi?... A pretty name for a pretty person.. You can call me Shishou” He said with an almost sadistic smile on his face.

Akaashi cringed slightly at the way Shishou had no problem with looking him over. He soon realised that all he wanted to do was feed and then get away from this man. Akaashi smiled and took another sip from his glass.

They spent the next 20 minutes making idle conversation.Akaashi was getting a little uncomfortable and Shishou was getting a little drunk. He had a hand on Akaashi’s thigh and was smoothing his thumb against him. Shishou’s hand suddenly moved up his thigh, making him flinch. He grabbed Shishou’s hand, making the man furrow his brows.

“P-people are watching..” Akaashi mumbled.

Shishou tilted his head to the side in confusion and then looked around the tavern. There were one or two people giving them glares. Shishou chuckled before finishing the last of his wine , he got up from his barstool and held his hand out for Akaashi. There was a small pause before Akaashi gingerly accepted and let Shishou lead him out of the tavern and into the dimly lit street. Shishou led them down the street until they came to a small alley.

“Listen.. I’m a respected trader in this town and overseas… being seen with you in the tavern was bad enough… but if we were to be seen checking into a an inn together? It could ruin me” Said Shishou, trying to look at sympathetic as possible.

Akaashi smiled to himself, this would work out better for him. Shishou was doing all the work for him. He nodded with a seductive smile and let Shishou lead him into the alley. Almost immediately Akaashi was pressed against the wall and Shishou’s hands came to rest on his slim waist. Akaashi pressed his face into the side of Shishou’s neck, searching for the best place to bite. Once satisfied Akaashi bared his fangs and licked the area he was going to bite gently.

Akaashi was about to bite down when a hand gripped his hair, yanking his head back. Akaashi gave a small yelp and reached back with his own hand in an attempt to make Shishou let go. He felt a knife press under his chin. Shishou was a lot stronger than he looked.

“Don’t struggle.. If you know what’s good for you” Spat Shishou.

Akaashi stood frozen in fear, this had never happened before and he had no idea what to do. He had approached this man thinking that a rich ponse like him would be easy. But he never expected this.

Shishou grinned at him, he pulled the knife away and moved it around in his hand. He was letting Akaashi know that if he struggled or tried to get away, he’d regret it. Shishou chuckled and placed the knife back in its holster, but made sure he had quick and easy access to it.

With his free hand Shishou ran his fingers along Akaashi’s thigh and up to cup his round plump ass. Akaashi flinched and closed his eyes, he was so disgusted by the hands that were touching him.

Akaashi just wanted to get away from there, away from that man.

A clattering resonated from the end of the alley. Both men turned toward the noise. But as soon as Akaashi felt Shishou’s grip on his hair loosen he took his chance. He pushed Shishou off of him and sprinted toward the other end of the alley, but Shishou was not only stronger than Akaashi, he was faster too. He was quickly tacked to the ground and pinned there, Shishou had an insane look in his eyes. Akaashi panicked and frantically tried to push Shishou off of him. He kicked and wriggled, trying anything to get away from this man.

Akaashi stilled when he felt it. The pain, the agonizing burning pain in his leg. He cried out and clutched his right leg, he could feel a wetness seeping through his trousers. He looked back up to Shishou, who looked like some sort of madman.

“What did I tell you?... Not to struggle.. And what did you do? You struggled.. I’m just making sure you don’t do it again…” Shishou spoke, his voice monotone and emotionless.

Akaashi was beginning to feel light headed, he was losing a lot of blood. He needed to do something quickly. But with the state he was in, he was helpless and could only think of one thing.

“Help! Somebody! H-help.. Me” Akaashi yelled, his words slurring a little.

He heard Shishou laugh sinisterly. Akaashi made one last attempt at escaping, he flailed his arms around hitting Shishou as hard as he could. The man above him tutted and violently pulled the knife from Akaashi’s leg. When Akaashi saw the knife back in Shishou’s hand he began to kick his good leg around, anything to deter the man from going any further.

“Stop moving” growled Shishou.

Akaashi reached for Shishou’s wrist, trying to get him to drop the knife. They continued to wrestle over the knife, but Shishou obviously had the advantage.

“Hey! Get off of him!” A voice shouted from the end of the alley.

Shishou froze and his grip of the knife slackened. However, because he and Akaashi had been “Playing tug of war” with it, when Shishou let go it plunged into the side of Akaashi’s stomach. Akaashi gasped and looked down, his breathing quickened and his hands were shaking. Shishou stared at Akaashi and then looked up at the man approaching them. There was a long pause before Shishou sprang into action and sprinted down the other end of the alley.

The other man ran forward and crouched next to Akaashi.

“Hey can you hear me?” The stranger’s voice was deep and gentle, it made Akaashi feel safe.

Akaashi used what strength he had to turn and look at the stranger. All Akaashi could remember was seeing a pair of golden eyes looking down at him and then a pair of strong, muscular arms lift him up and carry him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> Ok so if any of you read my other current fic you'll know that I suffer with terrible dyslexia and it can frustrate me and take me a while to write a chapter. I do try to write as often as I can but as I said it can very stressful and frustrating when I can't even seem to get simple words right. 
> 
> So please forgive me if the updates are slow!! 
> 
> Also a huge thank you to all those who read, commented and left Kudos!! I love you all so very much! 
> 
> XXX

_ Shishou froze and his grip of the knife slackened. However, because he and Akaashi had been “Playing tug of war” with it, when Shishou let go it plunged into the side of Akaashi’s stomach. Akaashi gasped and looked down, his breathing quickened and his hands were shaking. Shishou stared at Akaashi and then looked up at the man approaching them. There was a long pause before Shishou sprang into action and sprinted down the other end of the alley.  _

_ The other man ran forward and crouched next to Akaashi.  _

_ “Hey can you hear me?” The stranger’s voice was deep and gentle, it made Akaashi feel safe.  _

_ Akaashi used what strength he had to turn and look at the stranger. All Akaashi could remember was seeing a pair of golden eyes looking down at him and then a pair of strong, muscular arms lift him up and carry him away. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Akaashi’s body felt hot and heavy, his limbs like lead. He lazily opened his eyes, not recognizing where he where he was. From what he could tell he was in a room of a log cabin. The walls surrounding him looked like they were made of wood. 

He heard a door open and then the sound of footsteps approaching him, he blearily looked over. He could just make out the figure before him. They were large and well built with very broad shoulders. Their hair was a mess of silver and grey and was styled into a spiky looking mop. But then he saw them; Golden eyes that almost glowed, bright and piercing. 

“Hey there.. How are you feeling?” A deep voice  asked. 

Akaashi tried to speak but he was too weak and it burned his throat, instead he ended up coughing and wheezing. He winced winced when he felt a throbbing pain in his stomach. The golden eyed man suddenly sprang forward and gently gathered Akaashi in his arms and patted him on the back, easing him through the coughing fit.

The golden eyed man continued to hold Akaashi even after he had stopped coughing and his breathing had evened. Akaashi’s face was pressed into the crook of the man's neck, his scent was musky and piney, and oddly it made Akaashi feel safe. 

Akaashi wanted to protest when he was laid back down on the bed, in his dazed state he wanted the warm stranger to continue to hold him. Akaashi felt some animal pelt blankets being draped over him. They were soft and warm, but they also carried the same scent as the golden eyed man.

“It’s alright… don’t try to speak.. You lost a lot of blood and you must feel pretty weak” the man said with a soft smile. 

The golden eyed man turned to grab something off of a tray he had brought in, but paused and quickly turned back to Akaashi. 

“Sorry… I never introduced myself.. I’m Bokuto, Bokuto Koutarou” he said with a grin before turning back to what he was doing.

It wasn’t long before Bokuto faced him with a glass of water in his hand. He gently used his free arm to cradle Akaashi in a sort of slouched sitting position. As he held him Bokuto brought the rim of the glass to Akaashi’s lips, patiently helping Akaashi to take small sips of water. He reluctantly drank the water, knowing it had no nutritional value to him. However, he knew that he needed to feed properly. He hadn’t fed in what felt like forever and was running on empty. But given his current condition he didn't know how that was going to be possible anytime soon

When the glass was empty Bokuto placed it back on the tray, but instead returned with a small piece of bread. Akaashi began to internally panic, if he ate the bread he would no doubt get sick. Bokuto moved the piece of bread closer to Akaashi’s mouth, he nudged it against Akaashi’s lips but raised a brow when Akaashi pursed his lips together. Bokuto frowned and tried again to push the small piece of bread past Akaashi’s mouth, but Akaashi tried to move his face away. 

“Hey c’mon you need to eat something.. You’re recovering from a bad injury and you need your strength..” Bokuto said softly. 

But Akaashi was persistent, he really didn’t want to be sick. Not when he was in pain already. Bokuto gave him a sullen look that made Akaashi feel a little guilty. Bokuto sighed and placed the bread back on the tray and then laid Akaashi back down on the bed. He sat next to Akaashi’s head and awkwardly ran his hands through Akaashi’s hair, in an attempt to comfort him. 

As Bokuto continued to massage his scalp, Akaashi could feel his exhaustion begin to overcome him. He tried his best to stay awake but it was a wasted effort and soon he found himself deep in slumber once again. 

Once Akaashi was asleep, Bokuto gently stood up with a sigh. He ran a hand through his own messy silver streaked hair as he looked down at a sleeping Akaashi. Even as he slept he could see the slight and almost unnoticeable grimaces of pain etched onto the sleeping man's face. But Bokuto couldn’t help taking in how beautiful this stranger was; his hair was so incredibly soft and from the small glimpses he’d seen his eyes were mesmerising.

The wounds that this man had suffered were quite severe. The one on his leg wasn’t as bad as the one on his stomach, but left untreated would no doubt have killed him. Bokuto was amazed by how lucky this guy was, because the knife had missed all of his vital organs and major blood vessels. The only real problems were that he’d lost a lot of blood and that his healing had almost been non existent. Bokuto had at least expected the wounds to close over to some extent, but they remained fresh looking and were making no attempt to properly close over. However Bokuto was just relieved that the bleeding had stopped. But he still didn’t understand why he wasn’t showing any signs of properly healing, he’d done everything by the book. He’d stopped the bleeding, put two stitches in each wound and bandaged them up. He’d even been changing the bandages regularly and kept the wounds clean. Nothing seemed to be working, the beautiful stranger just wasn’t getting any better and it worried him. 

He sighed again and walked over to a desk in the corner of the room. He opened up a drawer and took out a blank piece of paper and a quill. He took the lid off of his inkwell and dipped the quill in, letting the excess drip back in. he touched the quill to the paper and wrote a short letter. 

 

_ Kuroo _

_ I need you to come and see me as soon as possible, it’s urgent. Please hurry.  _

_  Bokuto.  _

 

He stood up with the letter in hand and left the room, he walked through the cabin to his own room and over to a bird perch. Atop the bird perch sat a Great Horned Owl that was preening his feathers, Bokuto gently smoothed the tips of his fingers over the top of the Owls head. 

“I need you to take this to Kuroo… quickly please” Said Bokuto as he gently tied the letter to the Owl's leg.

He held his arm out and the Owl stepped onto it. Bokuto made his way over to the window and opening it with his free hand and then he held his arm out and watched as the Owl took off and flew through the forest. He closed the window and went back into the room that Akaashi was asleep in. Once there he walked over to a sleeping Akaashi and pressed his hand to his forehead, frowning when he felt that Akaashi’s fever was still high. He tutted and reached over to the tray he had brought in earlier. There was a small bowl of cold water on it with a soft cloth just beside it. Bokuto picked up the cloth and soaked it in the water, he lifted it out and squeezed out any of the excess water. Then he placed the cloth on Akaashi’s warm forehead in an attempt to lower his fever. Bokuto sat next to Akaashi as he struggled against his fever, praying that Kuroo would be there soon and that maybe he could help the beautiful stranger where he was failing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go folks!! 
> 
> Please don't be afraid to comment!! I always reply!! 
> 
> Again I love you all and hope to see you again next time!! 
> 
> XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeyy it's ya boy!!
> 
> Sorry it's so late peeps!! I have been having major writers block and I'm dealing with some personal problems (I have a stalker who has disappeared off of police radar and it's been stressing me to hell because he is super creepy) Anyways, enough about that!! 
> 
> I'd like to say a huge thank you to all of you who read, commented and left Kudos!!! 
> 
> I love you all!!! XXX

Rain poured heavily onto the small village, keeping residents tucked away in their homes. But two cloaked figures trudged through the sodden streets, ignoring the glances from villagers that were peeking out from behind their curtains. The two figures were heading to the outskirts of the village. Toward the forest. 

“I should probably warn you about Bokuto.. He can be loud and excitable and I know you don’t really like people like that Kitten, but his letter said it was urgent and I can’t just ignore it..” the taller of the two said, a sympathetic tone to his voice.  

The shorter said nothing, only letting out a soft hum that was almost completely drowned out by the rain.

They could see the edge of the village and a small trail that seemed to lead through the forest. The path was narrow but easy enough to follow and the tree canopies provided some shelter from the heavy rain. It wasn’t long until they found a small clearing with a wood cabin in the middle. They approached the cabin and knocked on the door. 

Almost immediately the door swung open to reveal a stressed looking bokuto, his hair drooping flat against his head instead of the stiff spikes it was usually styled into.

“Kuroo bro you’re finally here… come in and get out of the rain… oh, who’s this?” said Bokuto, welcoming them in and out of the rain. 

The two wet individuals stepped inside. The taller of the two, Kuroo, pulled the hood of his cloak down, revealing a handsome face with sharp eyes and an unruly bedhead. Kuroo turned to his shorter companion. 

“That’s kenma… he’s shy” Said Kuroo. Whispering the last part. 

Kenma pulled his own hood down to reveal bright blonde hair with dark roots and a big pair of cat like eyes. He stood there awkwardly,  like he didn't really know what to do with himself.

Bokuto gave Kenma a brief smile before leading the pair further inside the cabin.

“here, use this to dry yourselves off” said Bokuto, pulling two towels out of a cupboard. 

Kuroo and Kenma took the towels as they continued through the cabin. 

“So bro what's this urgent problem that you needed me to come see you about?” Asked Kuroo as they stopped outside one of the rooms.

Bokuto didn't look at him, he only gave a soft sigh as he stepped inside. Once inside the room Kuroo now understood what the urgent problem was. On a bed in the corner of the room was a person, damp cloth against their forehead and their chest moving irregularly. This person was definitely not well.

Kuroo moved past Bokuto to go and examine the person, he gently pulled the furs covering him down to his waist. He slowly removed the bandages that were covering his lower stomach. Kuroo’s eyes widened at what he saw. Bokuto sighed next to him. 

“So this is the urgent problem..” Kuroo said under his breath.

“There's another one his leg but it's not as bad as the one on his stomach” said Bokuto, his brows furrowing.

“Do you know what happened to him?” Asked Kuroo.

“I got there just as he got stabbed in the stomach..” Bokuto said, his voice low as he spoke.

“How long has he been like this?” Kuroo asked, noticing the fresh look to the wound.

“I sent that letter to you the morning after I found him... you guys just got here so he's been like this for almost three days.. I've tried to get him to eat something but he keeps refusing to, he'll drink water but that's all… he isn't helping himself” Bokuto sighed.

Kuroo was silent as he thought, but he was tired and still damp. He could tell that Bokuto was exhausted as well, they all needed rest. Then they would be able to think clearly and find a solution.

“Bo… we all need to rest. Right now I can't help him as well as I normally would because I'm tired. Me and Kenma walked from two towns over, through the rain” said Kuroo, hoping that Bokuto would understand. 

Bokuto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“You're right… I’ll make some tea.. you guys make yourselves at home” Said Bokuto, turning and walking out toward the kitchen.

Once he was gone Kuroo looked toward Kenma, who was still stood near the doorway. Kuroo beckoned Kenma over to him, the blonde slowly padded over next to Kuroo. 

“Stay and watch him, I’m gonna make sure Bokuto’s alright.. if anything changes with the patient let us know, ok Kitten?” whispered Kuroo, pressing a small kiss to Kenma’s cheek.

Kenma let out a tut and rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand, the faintest of blushes on his face. 

Kuroo grinned and left the room, calling after Bokuto as he went.

Kenma sat down on the edge of the bed that Akaashi was asleep in. He observed the sleeping man carefully, his golden eyes meticulously taking everything in. Then he noticed something peculiar. Between the sleeping man's parted lips were his teeth and two that caught Kenma’s attention. He reached down to touch Akaashi’s lips, nudging the upper one to see his teeth better. Kenma’s eyes widened slightly when he saw two elongated teeth, this person was a vampire. 

Kenma withdrew his hand away from the vampire's mouth. He sat motionless, thinking to himself. He didn't know what to do with his discovery. He knew the right thing to do was to tell Kuroo and Bokuto. But something was telling him not to. Something was telling him to help the vampire, despite knowing what he was. But this probably had something to do with what Kenma was.

Kenma looked up toward the door, then back down to the sleeping vampire. Cautiously he moved his finger to nudge in between the vampire's lips and towards one of his fangs. He then purposefully caught the tip of his fingers against the fang. Puncturing the surface and causing a bit of blood to bead at the cut. He hissed at the sharp pain of the fang breaking the skin.

It wasn't long before Kenma felt a suckling sensation against his finger. The vampire was unconsciously feeding from him. The sensation wasn't unpleasant, but it didn't feel that great either. Kenma kept his gaze fixed on the door frame, only briefly glancing at the vampire to make sure he was still feeding.

The vampire fed eagerly. Sucking desperately at Kenma’s finger, lapping up all the blood he could get. But with only the small area of Kenma’s finger, it wasn't a lot. But Kenma knew what he was doing. If he gave the vampire small amounts of blood at a time, and tried to fight back and attack them. Bokuto and Kuroo would be able to easily overpower him. 

After about ten minutes Kenma flinched when he felt the vampires fang scrape against an unpunctured section of his finger and bite down. He kept his golden eyes fixated on the vampire, not daring to look away once. He wasn’t going to risk it. It seemed as though the vampire was either coherent enough to bite his finger properly, or was going on complete instinct. Either way it unsettled Kenma. But he knew that with two puncture holes the vampire would be getting twice as much blood. Meaning he would have to watch him more closely. It was another five minutes or so before Kenma decided that he had fed the vampire enough blood. He withdrew his finger from the vampires mouth, and wiped the saliva and blood off in his trousers. 

“Th-..Thank.. You..” came a wheeze like whisper. 

Kenma’s head whipped around to see green slitted eyes hazily gazing at him, before drifting shut once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it folks!! I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment!! I always reply and they give me life!! 
> 
> Again thank you so much and I'll see you again next time!!! 
> 
> XXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ya boy!!!
> 
> I'm back with another chapter!! It's a little shorter than normal but I hope it's OK!! I was feeling good today cus it's ma birthday so I finished it early!! 
> 
> Thank you to every one who commented and left Kudos! I love you all!!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> Xxx

“How's the organisation been since I left?” Bokuto said, trying to break the ice.

Kuroo looked up from where he was sat at the kitchen table.

“quieter” He joked.

Bokuto huffed comically.

“funny.. but seriously, is what I heard true? Headquarters was raided a month ago?” Asked Bokuto.

Kuroo’s eyes widened slightly.

“not quite… more like an attempted raid.. two purebloods thought they were strong enough to take down the whole of HQ.. they were young and cocky so they didn't get far. We lost a few good hunters” Kuroo sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair.

“anyone I knew?” Asked Bokuto.

“don't think so” Kuroo said with a yawn.

There was a long silence.

“How have you been since you left.. almost 4 years now? After the accident..” Kuroo said after a while.

Bokuto said nothing, the images of what had happened that day replaying in his mind. He glanced down at his left arm, clenching and relaxing his hand. He looked back up at Kuroo, who was watching him closely.

“I'm alive” mumbled Bokuto, he stood up from his chair and walked over to the stove.

“Bo you can't keep avoiding this.. if you aren't coping then the organisation can help” Kuroo pleaded.

“the organisation is the reason I'm like this” Bokuto spat.

 _'and it was no accident'_ he thought to himself. 

The whistling of the kettle on the stove broke the silence. Bokuto lifted it off and prepared the tea. He put the three filled cups onto a tray and turned back to Kuroo. He didn't say anything, only motioning to the other man to go back into the room they'd left Kenma in. Kuroo knew not to push, so he did as he was told and walked back through the cabin and to the room Kenma was in.

When they got there they saw Kenma staring down at the injured man Bokuto had brought home. Kenma’s eyes were continuously scanning over him, looking for any subtle changes.

“Kenma” Kuroo said softly.

Kenma looked up toward them and saw Kuroo gesturing towards one of the cups of tea. Kenma got up from where he was sat on the edge of the bed and over to the small table, picked up one of the cups and took a sip. He said a small thank you to Bokuto before taking a seat on one of the chairs.

Kuroo looked over to the injured man, something about him seemed different. When Kuroo first looked at him, you could see from the rising and falling of his chest that his breathing was laboured and uneven. Now, it seemed more relaxed and less strained. Something had happened. Kuroo knew that much. He looked over at Kenma, who was quietly sipping on his tea. He kept looking at Kenma, trying to catch his eye. But the blonde was adamant that he was going to keep looking down, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Kuroo was no fool, Kenma knew something. Something had happened whilst him and Bokuto weren't in the room and he was going to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroo scratched his head in confusion. He was checking on the patients wounds again. Something just didn't seem right, a couple of hours ago the wounds were red and angry. But now, they looked less inflamed and were starting to scab. Kuroo didn't understand. It had been less than a few hours since they had arrived. This was just bizarre.

He turned his head to look at a sleeping Kenma, slumped over on the table. Kuroo knew that Bokuto was in his own room, catching up on sleep. So it was now or never if he was going to question Kenma. He quietly walked over and crouched down next to Kenma.

“Kenma… Kenma wake up..” he said softly, giving the blonde a gentle nudge.

Kenma made a small huffing noise but made no attempt to wake up. Kuroo sighed and leaned over so his lips were next to Kenma’s ear.

“Kitten… wake up” he said in a low smooth voice, his lips brushing the edge of the blonde's ear.

This time Kenma shot up and whipped his head around to glare daggers at Kuroo, hand rubbing at his ear and a faint blush on his cheeks. Kuroo smirked for a brief moment, but his smirk soon fell. He stood back up and put his hand on Kenma’s shoulder.

“What happened?” He asked, his voice still low.

Kenma paled and looked away from Kuroo.

“What happened Kenma” repeated Kuroo.

“Nothing” muttered Kenma.

“I'm not stupid Kenma.. you did something didn't you?” Kuroo said, narrowing his eyes at Kenma.

The blonde said nothing.

“Kenma I'm not mad at you.. please just tell me what happened.. I promise I won't get mad at you” Kuroo said softly, crouching back down.

Kenma hesitantly looked at Kuroo. He saw the soft smile that Kuroo usually wore when they were together.

He looked from Kuroo to the sleeping man on the bed. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it again. He held his finger up to Kuroo, showing him the two puncture marks on his finger.

Kuroo took Kenma’s hand into his own and studied his finger. He noticed how wide apart they were and the width. He recognised this type of wound. He looked over at the sleeping man.

“Are you sure?” Asked Kuroo.

Kenma nodded.

“Is it a threat?” Asked Kuroo nervously.

“don't think so… his eyes were green” mumbled Kenma.

“A half blood? That's rare.. the purebloods usually kill ‘em off” Kuroo said to himself.

Kuroo let go of Kenma’s hand and cautiously crept over to the sleeping half blood, he watched him carefully.

“Why did you feed him? Sympathy?” He asked.

Kenma huffed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe… but can you blame me?” He said under his breath.

Kuroo tutted and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out some bandages and dressings and then he went about changing the dressings on the half bloods wounds. At least he knew how to go about healing him, he just needed blood.

But helping the half blood went against everything he stood for, all of his training from the organisation. He knew he should kill him while he was still incapacitated, but something was in the back of his mind was telling him not to.

“I'll wait until Bo wakes up and talk to him about it.. but don't worry I won't tell him you fed them” Kuroo sighed.

Kenma remained silent.

“we're both still tired… we should rest” Kuroo mumbled as he walked over to Kenma.

He gently cupped Kenma’s cheek and leant down to press a kiss to the blonde's forehead. Kenma blushed lightly and shyly looked up. Kuroo moved his hand away from his cheek and took a hold of Kenma’s hand, tugging him up off of the chair. He pulled Kenma along behind him and to their makeshift bed that was made up of furs next the the log fire. He tugged Kenma down to lay beside him and smiled as Kenma quickly snuggled against his chest. Kuroo kissed the tip of Kenma’s head again and allowed himself to drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it!! 
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment!! I always reply!! 
> 
> I love you all and hope to see you next time!! 
> 
> And now I'm gonna go out and get drunk as hell!!! 
> 
> Again I love you all!!! 
> 
> Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ya boy!! 
> 
> Hey hey hey!! I'm back with another chapter!! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read commented and left Kudos!!! 
> 
> I love you all!! 
> 
> Xxx

_ Bokuto held his knife in front of him, his golden eyes trained on the targets in front of him. They were surrounded. It was a trap. He had been careless and because of that, lives would be lost.  _

_ From the very start of the mission he had felt that something wasn't right. He was right. He looked at the fresh faced recruits that he had been training. All he saw was terror in their innocent eyes. Bokuto swore under his breath as he turned his attention to the swarm of vampires that surrounded them. It was a mix of purebloods and their turned. On his own he could handle them. But having the recruits there complicated things, they were inexperienced and didn't know how defend themselves against such a large number of vampire's. He knew Kuroo had said he would catch up to them, but he was at least an hour or two behind them. Bokuto knew he wouldn't be able to hold off that many vampire's and protect the recruits. _

_ “There's more here than usual” one of the vampire's spoke.  _

_ Bokuto’s brows furrowed. _

_ “I don't see that as a problem? We'll get a better feed” said another.  _

_ “What are you talking about beast?” Bokuto spat. _

_ The vampire's looked at him and promptly burst into laughter. _

_ “you fool, you obviously don't know your beloved organisation very well…” the first vampire said with a grin.  _

_ Bokuto remained silent, stalling the battle for as long as possible to give Kuroo time to get to them. _

_ “What do you mean?” He asked, gripping his knife tighter. _

_ A vampire with long black hair stepped forward. _

_ “your beloved organisation made a deal with us… every two months they deliver at least twenty of you useless humans to us.. in exchange for us not attacking the villages… usually it's recruits that came at the bottom of their class… but you.. you're no amateur” he smirked, his black eyes scanning over Bokuto. _

_ Bokuto’s eyes widened in horror. There was no way that the organisation would do such a thing. He refused to believe it.  _

_ “let me guess? You don't believe me? Then why would they send you to somewhere miles away from civilisation?” He said sarcastically, brushing his long hair from his face. _

_ Bokuto didn't know what to think. He had been a part of the hunting organisation for most of his adult life, they took him in off of the streets. But now they were disposing of him. He felt betrayed, hurt and hatred. The organisation was meant to kill the evil and protect the good. Not feed the evil with the good.  _

_ He looked back the the recruits. They wore the same expression as him. Scared, confused and anger.  _

_ The vampire's began approaching. Bokuto tightened his grip on his knife. He reacted quickly when one lurched out at him, dodging it's claw like hands and driving his blade through its heart. It burst to dust in front of him. He kicked and a vampire to his right and sliced through another to his left before spinning and finishing off the one on the right. _

_ The battle didn't last long. The recruits had never fought a real vampire before and were quickly finished off. Many of the vampire's were feeding on the fallen. But a few still wanted to fight and Bokuto was happy to oblige. But Bokuto was only human, and unlike vampire's, humans tired after a while. Sweat dripped down his neck and blood down his brow from where he had received a claw to the face. _

_ As he was fighting off many of the weaker vampire's, he didn't notice the black haired one pick up a knife from next to the body of a dead recruit. He didn't see or sense him approaching, this vampire was a pureblood. No doubt from a family of nobles. The vampire stepped closer and closer, drawing the knife up and ready to bring it down on Bokuto. He remained hidden behind the group that Bokuto was fighting off, waiting for the right time to bring reality crashing down on the hunter.  _

_ Bokuto was panting heavily as he destroyed another vampire. This fight was dragging on for far too long, and he didn't know how much longer he could remain on his feet.  _

_ “BOKUTO BEHIND YOU!!” Came a scream. _

_ Bokuto moved like lightning and spun his body around and held his knife up. The sound of metal clashing with metal resonated through the clearing as Bokuto blocked the black haired vampire's attack. But due to his exhaustion, Bokuto’s grip on the knife faltered. The vampire was still pushing against him, as he pushed the knives slid against each other until it had nowhere to go but slide off the end and into Bokuto. It penetrated the area of Bokuto’s shoulder where it met his neck.  _

_ He let out a pained yell as spots fluttered across his vision. He collapsed to his knees, everything was turning black. But he could faintly see a familiar mess of black hair fighting it's way towards him as he succumbed to the pain and exhaustion. He hit the ground with a soft thud as he passed out. _

Bokuto’s eyes shot open and he sat up panting hard. He hadn't had that dream in a long time. He looked down at his left hand, clenching and unclenching it. He brought his knees up to his chest, resting his head on his knees.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He sat back up and used the back of his hand to wipe his brow. 

“fuck…” he whispered. 

It had been four years since that day. When he woke up he wasn't in that small clearing. He was in one of Kuroo’s safe houses. He remembered waking up and feeling like shit, but not in any pain like he expected. When he woke up that day he felt numb, literally numb. He remembered the odd sensation of something similar to pins and needles in his arm. The same feeling traveled down areas of his left side.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, then walked out of his room and down the stairs. Bokuto stepped into the kitchen and over to the cabinet, he took out a glass and filled it with water. He sighed again and downed the water. He put the glass in the sink and left the room. Bokuto walked back through the cabin. He stopped at the room that the injured man was in.

Bokuto peered into the room, noticing Kuroo and Kenma curled up together by the fire. 

_ ‘So they're like that’  _ he thought to himself. 

He stepped into the room and quietly walked over to where the injured man was sleeping. He looked more peaceful than before, he was breathing easier and his eyebrows weren't furrowed into a grimace. Whatever Kuroo did worked.

Bokuto sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at the sleeping man, noticing how beautiful he was. Delicate soft skin, pretty pink lips and soft fluffy hair. Bokuto reached over with his right hand, brushing the back of his fingers against the man's cheek. The man stirred under his touch, causing Bokuto to flinch away. 

Bokuto sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. He didn't know why he'd decided to help his stranger. When he had heard the cries for help coming from that alley, he ran to the rescue like any normal person would. But when he saw the long haired guy pinning the other on the floor. He had flashbacks of that day four years ago. He couldn’t let that vampire hurt anyone else, but it probably wasn't even him. Just someone who looked like him. However, Bokuto had gone completely on instinct. But he was still going to help this beautiful man. 

All he had to do now was wait for him to wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now y'all know part of Bokuto’s back story and why he hates the organisation!!
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment!! I always reply!!
> 
> Again thank you so much to everyone who read, commented and left Kudos! It means the world to me!! 
> 
> I love you all!! Xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't yell I know I'm not updating regularly and I'm sorry... BUT this chapter was so damn hard to write and that's why it's shorter.... OwO 
> 
> I love you all and thank you for reading, commenting and all the kudos you've given me!! they mean so much!! 
> 
> xxx

Akaashi could feel something gentle and warm against his cheek, rousing him from his slumber. He held back down a weak whine when the touch left his cheek. Wishing it to stay. He felt the bed shift beneath him as someone stood up. He waited until he could hear footsteps leaving the room and then cautiously opened his eyes. His eyes felt heavy as he looked around the room, like they were weighted down in their sockets. He concluded that he was in a log cabin, recognising the signature wooden walls and low ceilings. And the distinct smell of pine that occasionally wafted through the room. He quickly shut his eyes again as he heard rustling from the other side of the room, then light padding footsteps approaching him.

“he's gone, you can open your eyes now” said a quiet, soft voice. 

Akaashi cautiously opened his eyes. Before him was a small pale looking boy, with  blonde hair and dark roots. The small boy slowly approached the bed he was lying in and looked down at him. 

Golden eyes peered down. Akaashi couldn't look away from the piercing gaze, he opened his mouth to speak when the blonde boy interrupted him.

“How did I know that you were a vampire? Or a half blood at least… I noticed your teeth” he said fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. 

“Why… d-did you help me?” Akaashi wheezed. 

The blonde boy lifted his head and quickly checked over his shoulder, then he turned back to Akaashi. He seemed to hesitate as he kept fiddling with his shirt.

That's when Akaashi saw it. The small blonde boys ears began to change shape. They started to become pointed and then grew larger, they kept growing until they were the same length as his head. Then sandy brown fur began to grow, covering them completely. Then from behind him Akaashi saw a long tail swishing behind him, it was the same colour as his ears but the tip was a pale brown. Akaashi could only stare in disbelief. The small boy looked almost half cat. 

“I helped you because I'm not human either” he spoke softly. 

“What.. are you?” Akaashi mumbled. 

“humans call us werecats… but I don't know what I am really.. I can change into a cat as well” he said as he shifted back to his human form. 

Akaashi could understand now why the boy had fed him. Neither of them were exactly human, that meant it was best to have each others backs. At least that's what Akaashi thought. 

“I'm Kenma..” the small boy poke. 

“Akaashi” He said back softly. 

“Hungry?” Asked Kenma.

Akaashi nodded softly. Kenma sat back on the edge of the bed and offered his wrist out to Akaashi, who licked his chapped lips and bit down. Warm blood began to seep from the wound as he withdrew his fangs, he began drinking heavily. He hadn't fed that well since before the attack.

Kenma watched carefully as Akaashi fed, he may be helping him but that didn't mean he could trust him yet. Kenma pulled his wrist away when he began to feel light headed, he was slightly startled when Akaashi grabbed his arm. But relaxed when he realised that he was just licking the wound to close it.

“thank you” Akaashi said as he started to drift to sleep. 

When he was sure Akaashi was asleep he stood up, but a dizzy spell caused him to stumble. He could feel himself about to fall over when a pair of strong arms caught him and held him up. A familiar scent surrounded him, one that made him feel safe. He looked up to see a familiar smirk and mess of hair. 

“you were watching weren't you” Kenma frowned. 

“yeah” Kuroo said softly.

Kenma nuzzled his cheek against Kuroo’s chest. Finding comfort in his warmth, 

“you showed him your ears” Kuroo stated. 

Kenma only hummed, too content with the warmth that was embracing him.

“he's called Akaashi”

Kuroo chuckled

“I know I was listening” he said as he lifted Kenma up and carried him over to the small table and chairs, he sat Kenma on his lap as the small boy fell asleep against him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about fifteen minutes before Bokuto walked back into the room. The first thing he noticed was Kuroo sat with his small companion on his lap and comfortably snoozing away. Kuroo brought his finger to his lips, silently asking Bokuto to keep quiet if he could. Bokuto nodded and walked over to the dark haired man sleeping on the bed. 

“he was awake earlier, got a name too… he's called Akaashi” Kuroo said in a hushed voice, his fingers stroking through Kenma’s hair. 

“Akaashi..” Bokuto said to himself. 

“And there’s something else that you should know… something very important” Kuroo said lowly, his eyes looking down.

Bokuto turned to him. 

“He’s a vampire” 

Bokuto remained silent as he stared at Kuroo. He furrowed his brows in deep confusion, he had gone to great lengths to save the very thing he was trained to kill. No. There was no way. He would’ve known, he would’ve seen the signs. Bokuto shook his head, it was impossible. Back in the alley, if this man was a vampire then he would have had no problem throwing his attacker from him. 

“Kuroo that’s impossible, if he was a vampire then he would’ve been able to defend himself with ease… he wouldn’t be like this” Bokuto said, pointing at Akaashi. 

“Let me rephrase that.. He’s a half blood, not a full vampire” Kuroo sighed. 

“No, still impossible. Pure bloods kill them off as soon as they know about them” argued Bokuto. 

“That’s what I said” Kuroo argued back.

Bokuto paused. 

“What do you mean ‘that’s what I said’..” asked Bokuto said, his eyes narrowing. 

Kuroo let out an annoyed noise and averted his eyes from Bokuto. 

“Kuroo what aren’t you telling me, we don’t keep secrets.. It ruins trust” Said Bokuto sternly. 

Kuroo’s hand that was in Kenma’s hair stilled and moved down to behind his human ears, he started to rub a certain spot and almost immediately Kenma began to purr and soon following that were his ears and tail showing themselves.

Bokuto’s eyes were the size of plates as he watched the sandy tail curl around Kuroo’s leg. 

“Oh” said Bokuto. 

“Yup” Replied Kuroo. 

“So he figured it out, not you” 

“Yup” repeated Kuroo. 

“I see”  

“You’re taking this a lot better than I thought you would to be honest” Kuroo said, scratching behind Kenma’s big fluffy ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you and I love you all!! 
> 
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it!! I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed, I got a little over excited.
> 
> Please don't be afraid to comment!! I always reply!!
> 
> Again I love you all and hope to see you again next time!! 
> 
> XXX


End file.
